The Union
by Newsgirl29
Summary: Another point of view...love that was never given a chance... compassion and understanding... pain and shock and new secrets that are reveled this has been the life of unknown Heroes: who have suffered under the company, but not any more it's time for the Union. (I don't know if this will ever be updated, but I just went though and made it more read able and corrected it)
1. Chapter 1

Doc. Esha Iyer

New York City, a Limo in Upper Manhattan,

November 8, 2006

Chapter One

"An Observer"

I had come into New York with its tall sky scrapers and the fast pace life from Southern India and its white beaches, gentle waves and the smell of salt. I had been on a dig near my old home for the last month and a half. I came back for the election to comfort to my older brother Nathan and hopeful to celebrate with him and the family even if it was only in the background. I am the illegitimate child of Arthur Petrelli. I could not be up front, but that was not going to stop me from being there for one of the biggest moments in my brother's life. This city had so many memories of high school and many summers the many friends that I have made and lovers lost that have set the path of my destiny since that doubtful day that I found out that I was not the child of the man who had raised me as his own never knowing the truth before that day when my whole life felt it came crashing down in fact my life started that day.

My young life had been torn apart, I felt as I had no ups or downs that had no place in the world and not a person that I could trust accepted him and in the end it was a false hope. I left my life and what could have been the love of my life behind me and came to whole different existence than the one I had known. That was the time of my life I dreamed of being a bride by the time I was eighteen that had not happened. In fact the moment that the young man's mother found out that I was my mother's love child she stopped the arrangement and took her son away from me. That day runs through my mind as it was yesterday, we walked on the beach next to what is now my home in India. We heard the shouting match that was going on above us in the house as the waves splashed at our bare feet as the sun was setting in its myriad of colors filtering across the waters. It was the evening of our Engagement ceremony, our Misri the start of four day wedding celebration and it all came crashing down around me and we walked me in a sky blue sari that was made of the finest silk I have ever seen, flouted around my feet as my bangle jingled. "I hope you know that I did not want things to end like this," He said to me as he took hold of my hand very sheepishly like never held my hand before as he looked at the ring on my thumb that he had put there, to this day I don't why we chose to put our engagement rings on our thumbs but we did.

"I know that we both wanted to try at this marriage," I said as my finger grazed his engagement ring and his recent memories told me that what he was telling me the truth and in fact begged his mother to let us go through it, but she was dead set stopping it.

"It is too bad that we never were given the shot at it," He said as he stopped walking and softly placed his other hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him and I looked into those dark soul-searching eyes that I still see in my dreams today.

"You could still go up ask your parents again to let this happen..," I said to him as a look of surprise came across his face and knew I had let it slip but did not seem catch it that I knew that he had tried that or if he did say anything he just started to stroke my face with his hand so gently that I could feel his sadness at having to let me go and slowly took hold of my lips for my first kiss.

"I wish that I could, but they will not let this happen, goodbye Esha, maybe we will be given another chance in the next life to know love, that we are having to miss out on," He said as took hold of lips one last time in a kiss that still sends chills down my spine to this day that show passion that could have lifetimes building up behind it.

I look back upon all that happened and know that it was my destiny for this to happen, now as I sit in this limo and escorting my sister in-law Heidi and her two boys to the helipad for the helicopter that would take them to Nantucket. Nathan asked me to go with them and I had planed on it thinking that it would a good time to catch-up with my old high school friend and spend time with my nephews, until I touch Angela handbag and saw what she had dreamed of in the last nights from her memories. Peter was going to explode somehow I did not know how; the whole city would be destroyed and Claire, my niece who I had not seen since she was a baby, would point a gun at Peter intending to kill him. Nathan would become President beside him would be a young Indian Professor a man from my past; who was in many ways still only a boy when I last saw him, but from what saw was no longer that he had become a man uncertain of his path. I knew that I had to stay because only from him could I find out the truth of what was going on. I could not tell from much Angela's memories I knew this woman all too well and knew that was more be hide this than just Nathan getting into power. I attend to find out what she was up to.

When we made to the helipad I got out of the limo and helped Heidi into her wheel chair when I saw her memories and knew that she thought something was up. "Heidi can I have a word with you," I asked as was put in her chair.

"I can tell from the look in your eyes you know," She said came over beside me.

"You can walk what happened," I whispered to her so that boys could not hear.

"It was Linderman he healed me, he was talking to Nathan and then left when I found them and said that he would give a gift to both of us and then I could walk." She told me.

"Then why are you not walking if you can?" I asked.

"Because of the election, what ells..," Heidi answered with sarcasm streaming from her voice.

"The helicopter will be here in a minute ma'am." The limo driver said.

"Thank you, you may go get Heidi and the boys' bags, but leave mine in the limo." I told him.

"Yes, ma'am," The Driver answer.

"Heidi, you and I have been friends for years and you know about my gift. You are too smart not knowing that Nathan, Peter, Angela and even Arthur had gifts though not quite like mine, but that they do. My theory is that not a new thing that it has been around for centuries, let me get to my point Simon and Monty one of them, must have the gift or good chance that they both do and it should start coming out sooner or later. I found out from Angela's memories that something is going to happen tonight and going to pan out into something much greater and most likely, that Angela will try to cover it up so don't trust her. This family has many secrets and I thinks time that we find them out." I told her as I looked into her eyes.

"I know what you saying is true and I want to know," Heidi agreed.

"Good, know this until I have any leads; you need to go on with this charade. I know that what Nathan has asked you to do, but it won't be forever," I said as hugged her goodbye.

"I understand," Heidi answered as I let go of our embrace.

"I am ready miss." The driver told me.

"Very good," I say as Simon and Monty came running into my arms to say goodbye.

"Bye bye Aunt Esha," Monty said as hugging my neck tightly.

"Bye my sweet, you have fun on your trip now," I told him but could tell from the look on his face that wanted his father there with them.

"Bye Aunt Esha," Simon said as extend his hand for me to shake trying to act all grown up and in truth was scared to get too close to people.

"Goodbye Simon," I answer as shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. It has been one the hardest things to let them go, since I knew that might never see the three of them again, but I managed to get back into the limo and go to Kirby Plaza.

It was like many parts of Midtown Manhattan except for the large orange steps that stand in the middle as I hope I came in time, I don't know if can do anything, but I know that I had to be there. My driver dropped me off about half a block from Kirby Plaza. I walked the rest of the way by places that I have been apart of my life, cafes and shops many of have had lunch with one of my brothers. I can see the bread being made in the bakeries as I pass them making this so much a part of New York. My life that it hurts to think that it might be changed forever as I walk around a corner. The closer I get to the more my heart starts to feel like it's going to pop out of my chest. As I turn the corner and see the familiar orange steps of the square and I hear voices and I see my younger brother glowing the same way that Angela had with my niece, who I have not seen since she was a baby holding a company gun at my brother and Peter, begging her to shoot. I was so caught up with Peter that did not see another coming out the building behind him a young Indian professor, whom almost loved me Mohinder Suresh with them. When Nathan came out of the sky and had Claire lower the gun and then Peter said something to Nathan and then grabbed him and flew away and then… there was an explosion. I remember running in like a mad woman looking for something to touch so that I might know what happened, when I set my eyes on the gun in Claire's hand I ran up to her get it that scared Mohinder to death he was thinking that I was going to kill myself or hurt someone, he came running to stop me, but I touched it before he got to me. What I saw was that Peter had saved Claire and she in return had saved him, that he had ask her to kill in stopping him at that point I understood what Peter and Nathan were trying to do but that did not fill the great void that was forming in my heart. "No, it can't be so… they can't be gone my brothers," I whispered so that no one but myself heard and then just started screaming and would have fallen in a heap on the ground if not for Mohinder caught me in strong arms I started crying.

" Uṅkaḷ iḻappu nāṉ varuntukiṟēṉ," (I'm sorry for your loss) Mohinder whispered to me in our mother langue of Tamil.

"What can I do, please give me something to do," I asked Mohinder as hung on to him for dear life.

"We need to get this Parkman and that man over there to the hospital," He told me. "Parkman's married, his wife should be here," Mohinder told me.

" I'll take care of it." I answered him as I let go and walked over to Parkman after that it's a blur…


	2. An Oserver Part 2

_**An Observer part two:**_

Mohinder had not left my side, we were finally at the hospital waiting room with Molly dozing off next to him, and I had finally calmed down and gained my senses back.

_"_ Eppaṭi, iṣā illai_?"_ (How are you, Esha?) Mohinder asked me as he brushed my hair out of my face.

_"_ Ciṟanta ippōtu, naṉṟi._."_ (Better now, thank you) I answer.

"May I be honest," He asked in English.

"Yes, you may," I answered him knowing that he wanted an answer that was not ready to give to him just yet.

"Why were you there," He asked in the strait forward that only he can.

"That little one there looks like she could use a nice long sleep on a soft bed and a hot meal and from the looks of it you could too, my places is not far from here and I can have my driver here in about ten minutes." I told him as Molly finally fell asleep.

"You're changing the topic," Mohinder said with slight annoyance coming across in his voice.

"No, I am changing the setting of this topic, not to mention I need coffee and good coffee, at that." I said as I stood up from my chair in the waiting room as the world it is crazy went flying by.

"By good coffee you better mean Indian coffee, or you have no deal," Mohinder asked in a tone that said that he was giving in for now,

"Yes, you can take the girl out of India, but you can India out of the girl." I said with a smirk.

It was thirty minute latter, I had put this topic of for as long as Mohinder was going to let me. As he sat in front of the fire place in my library and looked at me from his seat from the other side of the couch with the same dark smoldering eyes that have haunted my dreams for over a decade.

"You want answers Mohinder and in some ways rightfully so, you want to know why I was there. I came to try to stop Peter, but Nathan got there before me, because they are my brothers," I answered him as looked down at my cup of coffee, and saucer in my hands.

She was the last person that I thought I would see this night, a woman from my past that I have tried to forget, but in the back of my mind I have always wondered 'what if' even though in truth this only the fifth time that I have met her in my life. That may seem odd for someone outside my culture that I was willing to marry a woman whom I hardly even knew, but it had been arranged by our parents, but that was normal for us, then it was revealed that she was not who she thought she was. Now after thirteen years, Esha was sitting beside me in a mansion in a world that have I hardly ever seen. Esha should be happy things turned out well for her, but it's sadness I see in those jade green eyes that tears at my heart.

"How did you know that was going to Peter," I asked her as I sipped at my coffee.

"Your Father has suspected that I was special before and he would be right," She said as look down at her cup.

"What kind of gift do you think you have?" I asked her as I put my coffee cup and saucer down not sure what to think of that statement.

"I can see memories, I touch an object and see someones thoughts memories that they have with it, they may not even be aware of them. Let me show you may I see your cup and saucer," Esha asked me it was a minimal request so I handed them to her from the table. As she put hers down and took mine her eyes did the same blank white look that Isaac Mendez would get when he paint or when Peter Petrelli would paint, but just as quickly as Esha went into it she came out.

"You are thinking about this not the first time that we have had coffee together, but this first time that you have wondered what would be like if we're married now. The answer to that is we would have teenagers, but let's not open that can of worms. As well you are sub concisely you are wanting to see if I kiss the same as did thirteen years ago and the answer to that question is a lady never tells," Esha said with what could be the first sign of emotion she has shown me beyond shock, that beyond this cool exterior, that I might have hope, if could let myself, but there is too much going on to even think of that or even pursuing that.

"That's quite something," I said as got up walked over to the main table and saw papers skater across it.

"So what is that you do?" I asked her as saw the helix on a picture of ancient documents and what look to be a drawing by Isaac Mendez it was of us kissing in this room, and another of us putting on garlands around each other's necks ,

" I'm an archaeologist and curator, I am looking in the origins of people like, I don't think that this a new thing, just look at our mythology it has some seed of truth in it which only could be explained by people, who were gift with evolved ability," She said plainly with that sign of emotion gone from her voice as walked over to the desk with coffee cup and saucer in hand. "I have been working with your Father in the last months, where is your father Mohinder," She asked me and knew that she did not know that he was dead.

"He's dead, he was murdered in his cab," I informed her of the sad news that was still hard for me to take. She walked to the windows with her back to me I had no idea of how she would take this.

"He thought some was following him, it was Sylar who killed him wasn't," She asked me I believed that she already knew the answer.

"Yes," I answer her quietly.

"I told him not to trust him; he gave me a bad vibe from the start," Esha said as I walked to where she stood and took hold of her hands and saw that she still wore her the emerald engagement ring gave all those years ago.

_"_ Nāṉ, nīṅkaḷ mikavum varuntukiṟēṉ_,"_ (I'm so sorry for you) She said with true sympathy that few had given and all I could do was look at that mouth full and rosy; that I have not kissed in years and that was all I wanted to do was kiss her, it was like her lips were taunting me to touch them with my own, to show her that I have never stopped wondering.

As he took hold of my hands I saw for the first time that he still had his ring from our Engagement ceremony that gave him on his left thumb.

"You still have your ring," I observed.

"Yes, for some reason I have just never wanted to take it off," Mohinder answered as he rubbed his thumb across my hand. When he took hold of my lips in a kiss that was spine chilling my heart felt like it would stop, his lips were soft and sweet. He kissed me like the gentleman he was, but with a want to see if there could have been something. That might have been lost or that was just never given a chance to start, but it was in that kiss that he wanted to find out as his tongue begged entrance to my mouth and I gave in to what was asking for, because I too wanted to see if there was anything left to what we could have been.

"So… what does one say after something like that," I asked him.

"I don't know," Mohinder answered as he laughed.

"Do I kiss like did before," I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"No, better," He answered as kissed the top of my head and put his arms around me.

"Where did you go after our Misri, I tried to find you but it was like you fell off the face of the earth," He asked as I could feel his heart beat.

"I did not fall off the face earth just the face India, that night I was put on a flight to Mumbai (Bombay) where I got on a private jet and came here to New York and for the most part have been here since then." I answered him as felt his heart beat under my hands on his chest. I have not felt this content in years, I did not want to leave this place in this man's arms and that's when my cell phone rang.

"That has to be my stepmother," I told him as reached for my phone in my pocket.

"How do you know that," He asked me as loosened hold on me.

"Only she would call when I was this content," I answered as I looked up into his handsome dark face as I walked away from the window and his arms.

"Hello," I answered it was Angela.

"You need to come back to the hospital, Nathan is alive," She told me in her forward and cool manner.

"I'm on my way," I answered as started to gather my things. " Nathan alive, I have to go, you are welcome to stay as long as you like, if you need anything ask my butler she can help you," I answered as I left the room.


End file.
